Sonhando com o inimigo
by The Shadowy Cat
Summary: Nada de errado em sonhos com seu pior inimigo, certo? - harry x draco -


N/A: PÁRA TUDO! Essa fic contém conteúdo slash, sabe o que é isso? Exatamente, relação homossexual, homenzinho pegando homenzinho, ou nesse caso, Draco Malfoy pegando Harry Potter e vice-versa. Se não gosta, não lê! Se gosta... pode continuar seeem problemas!

**xXx**

_Estava escuro. Não se ouvia nada além de sua respiração descompassada. Draco percebeu um movimento perto de si e pôde notar um vulto que se aproximava. Não era possível ver quem era devido à escuridão, mas Draco sabia mesmo assim. O vulto chegou mais perto, de modo que pôde sentir a respiração próxima à sua boca antes que fosse tomada pelos lábios do desconhecido._

- Draco! Acorda, cara, você já está atrasado pra aula! – uma voz distante o estava chamando. Draco apenas rolou para o outro lado, resmungando algo incompreensível. – MALFOY!

- AAAH! - Draco pulou da cama, balançando os braços como se quisesse espantar insetos invisíveis, ainda de olhos fechados. Então, depois de alguns minutos de uma luta frenética contra o nada, pareceu perceber que alguma coisa estava errada. Abriu os olhos e viu Blaise parado à sua frente, rindo.

- Tá maluco, Draco? – perguntou, zombando do loiro, que se jogou na cama novamente e enfiou a cara no travesseiro. – Vamos, levanta dessa cama, você já está atrasado! A aula de Transfiguração começa daqui dez minutos.

- DEZ? – gritou Draco, levantando-se rapidamente, e logo em seguida soltando uma exclamação mista de raiva e dor, pois bateu o dedão no pé da cama. – AI!

- Nos vemos na aula, se você conseguir chegar lá – comentou Blaise, já saindo do dormitório masculino.

- Merda, merda, mil vezes merda – praguejava Draco enquanto tentava colocar a camisa e pentear o cabelo ao mesmo tempo, desequilibrando-se.

Essa era a terceira vez na semana que acordava atrasado. Por quê? Simplesmente porque estava tendo alguns sonhos com uma certa pessoa com quem não deveria. Na verdade, nem deveria PENSAR nessa pessoa, mas seu subconsciente parecia discordar e o fazia ter esses sonhos estranhos com...

- Draco, tire esses pensamentos da cabeça! Já não basta nos sonhos? – murmurou para si mesmo, tentando esquecer a imagem que se formou em sua mente e que não era nada inocente.

Correu para o banheiro para escovar rapidamente os dentes. Por mais atrasado que já estivesse, não poderia sair sem estar minimamente apresentável. Era um Malfoy! Ainda com pressa, agarrou os livros de Transfiguração e saiu correndo do dormitório. Sua barriga roncava de fome, mas não haveria tempo para o café da manhã.

- Está atrasado, Sr. Malfoy – repreendeu-o a professora Minerva quando ele entrou correndo na sala de Transfiguração .

- Desculpe, professora – disse mal humorado, largando-se na primeira carteira vazia que viu. Notou, tarde demais, que quem estava sentado à sua frente era ninguém menos que... Harry Potter.

Exatamente, Potter-Perfeito, seu maior inimigo, e também aquele que assombrava seus sonhos e trazia tanta irritação a Draco. O testa-rachada estava sentado ao lado de seu fiel escudeiro, o traidor do sangue Weasley, e estava com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, olhando sonolentamente para o nada.

Draco tentou tirar seus olhos dessa visão e dirigi-los para a professora. O que fazia ali mesmo? Potter resolveu deitar a cabeça nos braços neste instante, deixando a nuca exposta. Draco sentiu que o cinto da calça ficava um pouco apertado demais. Voltou a observar McGonagall, que continuava seu monólogo sobre... Sobre o quê era mesmo? Potter bocejou, arrepiando os cabelos com a mão. O cinto da calça de Draco realmente estava apertado demais.

Uma manchinha na madeira da carteira parecia, de repente, muito interessante. Não, péssima hora para se lembrar do sonho da noite anterior, em que havia uma mancha de chantilly no...

Draco balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer a imagem que se formava em sua mente. Também desviou o olhar da mancha, procurando outra coisa que distraísse suas idéias de sonhos eróticos com o moreno que estava sentado à sua frente. Droga! Porque a mesa da professora Minerva tinha que lhe lembrar tanto aquela vez em que sonhara com Potter deitado ali em cima, enquanto tirava sua camisa e...

- Agora eu quero que vocês anotem o que vou ditar – disse McGonagall para os alunos.

Draco, aliviado por poder se distrair da visão de Potter batucando na mesa, pensou que talvez o texto chato de Minerva ajudasse a diminuir o volume em suas calças.Elas pareciam ter ficado quatro números menor, o que não era nada conveniente para uma aula. Pegou pena e pergaminho e se preparou para quinze minutos tediosos em que ficaria copiando textos inúteis e tentaria, sem muito sucesso, desviar sua mente para coisas que não envolvessem Potter, sorvete e algumas partes do corpo do Gryffindor.

**xXx**

- Draco, o quê está acontecendo com você? Passou a manhã toda meio aéreo – disse Blaise enquanto se dirigiam ao Salão Principal para o almoço.

A vontade de Draco foi de responder: _"Ah, sabe o que é, Blaise, é que eu acordei atrasado porque tava sonhando com meu pior inimigo me agarrando.Foi por isso que perdi o café da manhã e fiquei morrendo de fome, e ainda por cima tive que aturar imagens dos meus sonhos que vinham à minha mente a cada cinco minutos. Ah, sim, e também descobri que tenho que usar o cinto da calça bem mais frouxo quando estiver no mesmo lugar que o Potter"_; mas o que saiu foi:

- Não enche, Zabini.

- Calma, cara, eu só perguntei!

Mas o loiro não respondeu, pois nesse exato momento entraram no Salão Principal e seu olhar logo foi atraído para a mesa dos Griffyndor, onde um certo moreno de óculos estava sentado. De propósito, Draco ocupou a cadeira de modo que ficasse de frente para ele, assim poderia ficar de olho em todos os seus movimentos. Potter estava sentado ao lado da Weasley-fêmea, com quem conversava animadamente. Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram enquanto ele colocava purê no prato distraidamente.

- Draco? Draco? – Blaise balançou a mão na frente do rosto do amigo, que pareceu acordar do transe e olhou para ele. – Você não acha que já tem purê demais?

Só então olhou para o prato e percebeu que já havia colocado o bastante para umas cinco refeições. Bufou irritado, empurrando o prato para o lado e pegando um pedaço de frango.

- O que está acontecendo? Você não é tão distraído assim. – comentou Blaise, olhando-o como se ele tivesse antenas na cabeça.

- Já falei para não encher, Zabini – falou Draco, ríspido, dando uma dentada no frango. Vendo que o outro garoto voltava a atenção para sua comida, Draco continuou a olhar para a mesa de Griffyndor.

Potter pegou um pastelão de carne e o levou à boca, mastigando rápido como se quisesse acabar de comer logo. Draco tentou desviar o olhar dos lábios de Potter, mas isso era impossível quando ele se lembrava do sonho em que aqueles mesmos lábios desciam por seu abdômen e chegavam ao cós de sua calça, enquanto aquelas mesmas mãos que seguravam o pastelão cuidavam de abrir seu zíper e...

- SAI DA MINHA CABEÇA, DROGA! – berrou Draco. Somente quando os olhos verdes de Potter se dirigiram, arregalados, na direção dele foi que o loiro percebeu que havia dito aquilo em voz alta. Bem, muito alta. Todos no Salão Principal estavam olhando para ele como se tentáculos tivessem brotado em seu rosto, ou então como se fosse um psicopata que acabava de entrar com uma faca na mão. Os alunos mais novos se encolhiam, assustados.

Sem dizer nada nem dar nenhuma explicação, Draco se levantou de supetão e marchou para fora do salão, com passadas bem mais fortes do que pretendia, afinal. Ele praticamente correu pelo corredor até o banheiro mais próximo, onde entrou na primeira cabine que viu. _"Da próxima vez lembrarei de encomendar calças maiores na Madame Malkin",_ pensou antes de fazer o que tinha que fazer.

**xXx**

- Malditos sonhos, maldito Potter, malditas mãos, malditas arquibancadas do campo de quadribol – resmungou Draco, raivoso, apoiado na pia do banheiro e olhando a própria imagem refletida no espelho. Não havia ninguém além dele ali, de modo que podia xingar em voz alta o quanto quisesse.

Por que diabos aqueles malditos sonhos não o deixavam em paz? Por que ele tinha que olhar para a porta da cabine do banheiro e a imagem de Potter prensando-o ali tinha que vir à sua mente? E por que ele não parava de pensar no maldito Potter?

Então a grande burrada que havia feito o atingiu. Obviamente ele deveria ter parecido um maluco no Salão Principal. Havia gritado coisas sem nexo e corrido sem dar explicações. Agora todos comentavam o acontecido, falavam sobre ele, faziam piadas, riam de sua atitude e chamavam-no de doido. Tinha certeza.

- DROGA! – berrou dando um soco na pia, o que não foi uma boa idéia já que a dor só ajudou a aumentar o seu mau humor.

Ótimo, sua reputação estava acabada e teria que viver para sempre na escuridão,como um parasita nojento que se esconde dos seres humanos e sobrevive apenas de coisas tão nojentas quanto ele e...

- Malfoy?

- AAAHHH! NÃO, EU NÃO QUERO VIRAR UM PARASITA! – berrou Draco, dando um salto e se virando para a porta, com o coração saltando pela boca. Acalmou-se um pouco (mas nem tanto) quando viu que era apenas aquele ser que estava amaldiçoando há alguns minutos: Potter.

- Que foi, Potter? Veio me ridicularizar, como o resto do mundo deve estar fazendo? – perguntou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios finos. Não, ele não estava pensando em como aquele cabelo rebelde era _sexy_, nem por onde aquela boca poderia passar, nem naquilo que as mãos poderiam fazer.

- Não. Eu... – Potter corou. Por que diabos ele corava? – Estava passando aqui e ouvi gritos. Era você?

- Isso te interessa? – perguntou Draco, virando-se de costas para o moreno, em pânico, amaldiçoando todas as gerações da família dos Potter.

- Calma, eu só pensei que pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa, depois daquilo no almoço...

Potter deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se do loiro, que definitivamente estava em pânico.

- Potter, não-se-aproxime – falou entre dentes.

- Por quê? – ah, pobre criatura ingênua. Talvez se soubesse o quanto a calça de Draco ficava apertada quando ele estava por perto, entenderia o porquê de não se aproximar.

Draco ofegou. Potter estava a menos de três passos, e conseguia sentir sua respiração na nuca. Arrepiava-se involuntariamente, incapaz de se controlar.

- Pensa que eu não vi como você estava me olhando no almoço?

Draco estancou. Não, não, Potter não dissera aquilo, certamente havia escutado mal – e POR QUE DIABOS A IMAGEM DE UM LUGAR ESCURO E UM VULTO APARECEU EM SUA MENTE?

- E-eu... – ótima hora para gaguejar – Eu não estava te olhando.

- Estava – afirmou Potter, aproximando-se ainda mais de Draco e dando um beijo de leve em sua nuca.

Isso foi o bastante para que o arrepio percorresse todo o seu corpo. Achou que o fecho de sua calça iria estourar a qualquer momento. Perdendo qualquer restinho de auto-controle que ainda podia ter, virou-se bruscamente, agarrando Potter pelos braços e o prensando à parede.

- Não me provoque, Potter. Ou não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos – sussurrou no ouvido do moreno.

- Mas isso eu já consegui – sussurrou Potter em resposta.

Sem esperar mais um segundo, Draco juntou seus lábios aos de Potter em um beijo desesperado. Soltou as mãos que prendiam os pulsos do moreno para pousá-las na cintura. Ao se ver livre daquilo que o prendia, Potter passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Draco.

Quando se separaram pela necessidade de respirar, Draco colou sua testa na de Potter e fitou os olhos verde-esmeralda para confirmar que estava certo. Dessa vez não era um sonho.

**xXx**

N/A: Olááá a todos/pula e acena/

Isso aí é minha primeira tentativa de comédia, espero que vocês gostem! Obrigada à Mia Galvez pela betagem e à Rapousa pela opinião, sem a ajuda das duas eu não teria coragem de postar a fic xD

Por último... REVIEW!


End file.
